paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 37: Revenge Of The Island
They wake up to a loud bang Jay: PLEASE SPARE ME Kai: jay what is wrong Rubble: yeah were just coming in Jay gets up quickly Jay: where did you go Zane: to check out that tower Jay: without me Ryan: yes thank god Jay: I would watch it Ryan: eh Kai: we have to save rocky Ryder: you are going to Lloyd: how, there are a ton of guards Kai: follow my lead They run out and hide behind trees Kai: pups go left and up the left tower well go up the right They split up Marshall: ok so Chase: come on open the door They open the door Skye: ugh stairs Zuma: dude's we got airjitzu They fly up and stop at the next floor They see the decoys Evil Marshall: they actually thought that was rocky Zuma: that wasn't wocky? Ryder: you're kidding right Rubble: awh man Evil Chase: do you hear something Marshall: run! They run up more steps Meanwhile Kai: um ok Jay: I am sick of this stuff we are not able to pass this door Zane: no duh jay Lloyd: guys shush They see the evil decoys Evil Rubble: they must know that wasnt rocky Cole: that wasnt him? Evil rocky: NOPE Kai: holy Evil rocky: run Jay: lets go! They start running up the stairs Meanwhile Marshall: were at the top, no one is up here Ryder: uh oh look! Alex: what is that? The ninjas run up there Jay: they are coming! Ryder: watch out He pushes jay Jay: what are you doing Ryder: what is that plant doing Kai: what is that thing Marshall: its a giant fly trap Jay: and were the flys! GET OUTTA HERE They run towards the back and go into the elevator Chase: I got this It grabs chase Chase: I thought I did It pulls him Jay: NO! The elevator goes down Jay: open you stupid door He kicks it and the elevator stops Skye: great were stuck now Jay: I'm sorry door I take it back The doors open Cole: were stuck between floors, back up He punches the wall and they jump through Ryder: where is that plant Rubble: right infront of us Katis: RYDER! It grabs katie Ryder: LET HER GO! He does spinjitzu Kai: woah He hits the plant and katie falls into his hands Ryder: are you ok? Katie: yeah, thanks Chase: GUYS HELP Lloyd: chase! Kai: how you doing Chase: BAD HELP ME DOWN Zane: ICE! He freezes it Chase falls down Chase: thanks dude Zane: um guys we need to go this place is collapsing They run out Ryan: into the bushes They jump into the bushes The place collapses and the decoys are destoryed Ryder: if rocky wasnt there where is he He checks his pad Skye: so where? Ryder: ADVENTURE BAY! Kai: where though Ryder: he's chained up look He shows them Jay: how could they Cole: we better go Ryan: um guys look A giant ship flys down Colin: hey guys Robert: yeah hey Kai: we got back up Ryder: get in They get in the ship and go to adventure bay Marshall: where is he Ryder: jakes mountain Everest: jake did that? Ryder: hope not Alex: well lets go Katie: we should in the morning They run into katies place Cole: we will sleep here They shut off the lights Chase: night guys All: night Jay gets up and walks outside Jay: man Chase comes out Chase: whats wrong buddy Jay: I am worried Chase: about what Jay: rocky, I hope they didnt hurt him Chase: they wouldnt, well mayor humdinger idk but the city they wouldnt Jay: thanks buddy They hug Jay: so um Chase: yeah? Jay: I wanted to know if, well idk how to word this Chase: just say it Jay: if you could help me with a problem Chase: what is it Jay: me and cole Chase: idk, lets go to bed They walk back in and fall asleep Chase: i'll try Jay: thanks End of episode Trivia: The decoys are destroyed The name is based of Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes